


Foxes, Lions, Wolves, And More!

by FadePool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fox Lance, M/M, Multi, Wolf Keith, Wolf Shiro (Voltron), lion Allura, lion coran, many unmentioned ships at end, sorta A/B/O, wolf hunk, wolf pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadePool/pseuds/FadePool
Summary: The Human wolves are the most populous and common Species. The strong but scarce Altean Lions keep peace in their northern lands. The Galran panthers fight the Alteans and Humans for control of all the lands. While the Foxes lay in the shadows, watching a war slowly unfold from their tucked away beach





	1. Arrival

The Human wolves are the most populous and common Species. The strong but scarce Altean Lions keep peace in their northern lands. The Galran panthers fight the Alteans and Humans for control of all the lands. While the Foxes lay in the shadows, watching a war slowly unfold from their tucked away beach

A odd pack raced towards the coast. A mysterious letter had appeared inviting the leaders of both the Alteans and Human to a meeting. The letter was signed by the King of the Foxes. The hidden race everywhere but at the same time nowhere. Inside was a detailed map describing the meetup point and what was going to happen. The King was inviting them to discuss a treaty of sorts. That's why the Altean king and Human President agreed to send a team to meet the barely seen race.

“Are we there yet.” a caramel coated she-wolf asked. That was the sixth time she’d asked that in the past hour. “Yes” was the sigh of a replay she got from the mostly black wolf. The Wolf the replay came from was all black, except for a tuft of white hair on his chest. He was a Large Alpha Almost as large as the Lions running alongside the pack of wolves.

The Humans sent four wolves, two alphas and two betas. The pack was known to be close to the Lions and were sent with them. The two Alphas were Brothers the large black and white wolf, Shiro, and a smaller all black wolf, Keith. A large honey-colored Beta, Hunk, followed Behind the Alpha brothers, panting heavily. To his right was pidge, a small caramel Beta. The two Lions that followed were princess Allura and Coran the royal adviser. Both Were Large and powerful. Allura all white with her royal marking on her checks. Coran a lion with an orange tint his blue facial marking standing out against his orangey coat.  
\-------  
The site they were to meet at was a small clearing on the edge of the wolf forest. Wild and beautiful, rarely did any wolf come out this far away from the cities. The clearing was a good days walk to the closest city. Though the densest part of the forest. Once they arrived the clearing was wide with a small stream running through with no haste. On one side was the trees of the forest the other was rocky and rugged. Vines growing out of the spaces between. They rested and waited.

It was close to noon when A fox appeared out from the rocks. It was small and Chocolate brown instead of black on its feet and muzzle there was a pure white. Strange blue markings littered the foxes body around the muzzle, under the eyes, traveling down his spin and falling to the legs and tail. Its eyes matched the blue marking under its eyes. Making the foxes give the effect of glowing.

The Fox flicked their ear excitement clear on its face. Fidgeting as it sat down. The fox looked eager to get back moving. It watched the pack rush to get its things together. Ten minutes later and the larger animals had formed a semi-circle around the fox. Standing up and turning around the fox started toward the rocks. The Wolves and lions watching its every move as they followed.

\-----------------

Winding through rock and other obstacles was exhausting. The fox did so easily with its small and limber body that the other larger animals had to rush to keep up. The beach getting closer and closer meant the rock was getting smaller and easier to maneuver around. Setting paw on the soft sand felt good on the sore paws all the larger animals had. Out in the open, the blue-eyed fox look at the pack expectantly.

"YOU ASS LANCE! YOU LEFT ME STUCK IN A FUCKING BUBBLE UNDERWATER! YOU KNOW I HATE WATER!" A boy came running down the beach shouting like a dog barks at the doorbell. Coming closer in to view revealed a soaked an aggravated teen. His scruffy blonde hair sticking to his forehead and so standing up to catch the evening air. The boy picked up the fox, Lance, and rattled him around to show his fury. The group watched in confusion as Lance slipped out of the boys hold and ran straight into the sea. 

Sighing the boy looked at the group. "Sorry about that I was just mad. I'm Sismo. I was the one assigned to guide you all here. uh... welcome!" Sismo waved and beckoned the group to follow him. "It's close to dark..." he gestured to the setting sun. "So I"ll be taking you straight to the guest house you will be staying in. 

They came to a small set of cliffs. In it was what looked reminiscent of a door. Sismo pushed the "door" open to reveal a cozy little room the led off to other unexplored rooms. "This is where you'll staying for the duration of your stay."

\--------------

In the small 'house' as the Sismo called it was three bedrooms with two beds each and a bathroom. The place was small but cozy the sound of waves coming from the ocean just outside the door. the main room had a couch in the corner with a coffee table. There was also a small kitchen and dining area. By the door was what looked like a puddle of water. Which was ... concerning. 

Everyone had just settled down when lance burst out of the puddle by the door. His fur soaked but he didn't seem to care. All watched as many plates of food followed from the water the air bubbles popping once out of the water. They plates floated themselves to the table and lay in wait to feed the people in the room. The group dug in, hungry from their travels. 

"You could have used the door" Sismo growled out. Lance shook his head and stuck his foxy tongue out. "How did he do that!" A voice exclaimed. Pidge was already in Lance's space poking and prodding trying to find answers. She was ignoring the food in favor of examining the Fox. With a sigh, Sismo began to explain. " Lance is an elemental, a water elemental, meaning he can control all water. Lions and wolves have something similar, but they don't get quite as powerful. " Sismo was quick to explain then went back to eating.

The food Lance brought was many dishes of all different styles. Spaghetti, egg rolls, and lots of seafood. Lance was eating out of a dish of garlic knots when Sismo went to grab one the fox bit him and growled till he gave up. All through dinner, the Voltron group were asking Sismo everything they could about fox culture, but it was stopped with one curt reply, " let me eat my dinner. I'll explain after." Sismo had all but growled out. 

Everyone ate quickly expect Sismo. Who was being watched by all eyes. He finally sighed and pushed his plate away. 

"Okay, I'll begin at the system we use. This will take a while so sit still and listen." he got up and walked to the small couch plopped down to begin explaining. The Others moving to form a semi-circle around him. " The foxes are split into five clans that manage their own territory and report back to the chief. The clans are the sky, fire, nature, earth, and water clans. The ruling clan is Star-Clan. Star-clan only consists of the chief's family and some foxes that live on the main beach. The chief is the only fox that can control all five elements (Kinda like the avatar). Its custom for the chief to five kits, each kit is an elemental of a different element. the Heirs are the head of the other five clans and manage the clan once they're old enough. when the king's life is at its end he will choose the heir best suited for the job. So the clans train the heirs to be caring, kind, and humble. Creating Five people honestly invested in the fox clans. Once the next chief is chosen the others will permanently stay as heads of their respective clans, and support their sibling. They will also train the next head of the clan or chief."

"happy?"

They all nodded still absorbing the complex system the foxes used. "You'll be meeting the chief and his family tomorrow at noon, so go to bed." He shot a glare at Lance "That means you should go home." The fox glared back, and with a flick of his tail, the water in the puddle rose out in balls of floating water and launched himself at Sismo. The fox clearly did not want to go home. 

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Lance by the scruff of his neck. The hand belonged to a young woman. Tall and beautiful. tan face and gray eyes outlined by glasses. Her short and curly brown hair uneven and sweaty like she had just been running down the beach. "I'm going to need to borrow this numbskull. Atlantis needs to help prepare for tomorrow. "

"Of course you can keep him all night." Sismo sightly bowing "Thank you, Sismo, you're helping out a lot." The women repealed while starting to turn around. " It's a pleasure, Lady Veronica" Sismo spoke as she left.

"Whos lady Veronica?" broke the silence that had settled in the room. With another sigh, Sismo began explaining. " She's the head to the fire clan and the current chiefs only daughter. You will meet the rest of the heirs tomorrow."


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the Voltron group get to meet the chief and his family. One of the heirs seems familiar.

Dawn had just risen and Sismo woke the Group up. There was already two chickens and two rabbits on the kitchen counter. "I got the food now you just need to cook it." he said Boardley eating on the last of a chicken leg. The group spent the morning eating and getting ready to meet the chief's family. The sun was just reaching noon when the whole group was out and ready. The wolves were forced to take baths and dress properly. Allura and Coran knew what to do and helped get the wolves ready.

They waited until the guards of Star-clan had arrived to take them to the main beach. It was a short walk to a much bigger cliff side. There was a large gaping hole in the middle leading to the main area. All was still and quiet inside the cliffs. Around them had paths leading up and down to seemingly empty dens in the cliff face.

The area was known to the rest of the world's population as the Devil's Beach. A beach that is known to kill all that walks on its sands. All those that did, would show up on a beach in their home country with a devils branding, a terrible burn of an animal on fire.

One of the guards let out a loud howl like sound. The cliff face sprung into action. Vixens and Tods seem to come out of the rocks themselves. Others came out of the pond in the center and the vine canopy that covered the large area from the outside world.

They had never thought there was a such a large concentration of foxes in the world.

At the back of the cliffs a group started coming out. Six in total lead by a man in his later years. He was followed by Five people one of them was Lady Veronica form last night. They all look similar, four very human, the fifth looked half Altean.

"Hello I am the chief of the foxes its nice to meet you. You can just call me Papa," Yhe chief smiled kindly. His cheeks cringed a giant his faded eyes, "These are my children Luis is the oldest of Sky-clan, Veronica of the Fire-clan, Marco of the Nature-clan, Adam of the Earth-clan, and my youngest Atlantis of the Water-clan." 

Luis was heavy set. With the darkest skin of the group, dark hair with a red tint to it. He was easily the biggest and tallest in the group. Marco was a tall and lanky boy, the palest of the group with the same reddish curly hair as his older brother. Adam wore glasses, he has tan skin with dark blonde hair. Atlantis was nowhere to be found.

The chief looked back a question on his face, "Wheres your brother?"

A baby's cry ripped through the air. Looking over a mother was trying to calm her child. Atlantis was just reaching the pair when the water in the small pond started to raise. Straight to Atlantis and the pair. Where it danced around and mesmerized the baby, eventually, the baby quieted an fell asleep. Atlantis scored him down the cliff side. He was almost Altean with marks on his checks and pointed ears. He was tall and lanky like his brother. Dark chocolate hair tipped with white. A smile on his face as he looked up and waved to the mother he just helped.

"Alright I'm leaving now" The chief as he turned around and left, "Wait! we're supposed to talk about the treaty!" The chief turned his head back "You're not here to talk with me. You're here to talk with my children, the future leaders."

\-----------------

 

They were brought into a conference room of sorts. The Fox heirs and Sismo following. Adam was the first to speak "Its nice to meet you. I hope you feel welcome. My family and I have planning to invite you for some time."

"We should get know each other better first though. I'll just make it easy by explaining personalities."

"Luis over there" Adam pointed to Luis who was whispering teasing remarks at Marco, with a big goofy grin on his face. " Is definitely the never serious big brother" "Hey! I can be serious" Luis protested the description of himself. ( Even if it is totally true)

" While Veronica is stern, she can get really goofy when she relaxes." That got an unpleased noise out of the mentioned young women. "Marco looks just as shifty as his vines, but I swea...OW!" Marco walked away smirking, a small book in hand, leaving Adam with a bruise on the back of his hand. " Never mind he's shifty as all hell." "Heard that!"

"Atlantis is kinda like the resident pretty boy that are all stuck up. But he's probably the most caring out of the group. He's also one of the best snipers I've ever seen, so don't piss him off." All eyes were on the boy drawing on what looked like a white broad. He was drawing a mermaid-like creature. It was hard to decipher the badly drawn picture. He looked back a large smile on his face.

"And Adam teaches at all different fox schools! He knows almost all the kits in the kingdom!" Adam was all flushed checks and frantic movements in the embarrassment in being pointed out. But Atlantis continued his unintentional metaphorical arrows of embarrassment. "He also spent years in a human school to learn their culture and help us talk to you all better."

"Alright you can stop now..." came a weak response from Adam. He took a deep breath and tried, TRIED to reel in his embarrassment. "Sismo can you please take back to the guest home. They are invited back for dinner."

"Of course. Come on time to go back." Sismo herded everyone out and to the guest house.


	3. Frustratioin and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first meeting, the Voltron team is left frustrated at not getting anywhere in the meeting. They go back to the guest house to vent before the dinner.

They had already made it back to the guest house they were staying in. Pidge was face first into the couch and the others were walking around like the bored wolves they were. Allura and Coran sat at the table watching the wolves pace and mutter to themselves. Allura stood.

"Stop your pacing." Her voice left no room for question. "Go outside and let your frustration out sparing or swimming in the ocean. I don't care." They slowly moved out the door and looked around. Sitting on the sand was Lance. He stared at everyone before he leaped forward and playfully nipped at Sismo's legs. 

An unseen lightbulb appeared over Sismos head. He smirked and pointed at the fox. "Anyone wanna play catch the fox?" Lance backed up and growled. His eyes looking at everyone around him. Sismo launched himself at the fox, but instead of catching the fox he got a mouthful of sand.

The chase was on. The wolves chased Lance form one side of the beach to the other. Allura watched from the sidelines feeling just a little guilty about the fox being chased. Coran was cheering and hollering never noticing that he was cheering for both sides. Sismo was hot on lance's heels when he ran out to the water. He gracefully walked on the water and watched Sismo slowly freak out about the water around him.

It was a long chase. Lance was just too slippery even when you caught him. He could wiggle out of the tight on him. The team sat on the beach panting and dirty. Lance nudged the group to stand up, and with a flick of his tail, a large wave came and swallowed the group for a brief minute.

“Well that’s a way to get clean.”

Sismo was trying to rub the water off. “ Come on let's get inside, dry off, and get ready for dinner.”

Lance followed them inside watching and playing with the pack as they dried off. Allure noticed that the fox was soaked to the bone. “ Come here I’ll dry you.” She held up a clean towel and went to lance rubbing his fur till it puffed up and frizzled about with sacrifice electricity.

He shook and shook, licked at his fur, but nothing settled the fur. He finally dived into the puddle by the door and disappeared into its dark blue waters. 

“That must be an opening to the sea.” Pidge was saying while poking at the water. “I would have to agree with you, Pidge.” Allura was next to her also looking at the water.

Sismo came out form the back room dry and In new Clothes. Noticing the girls at the puddle he smiled. “Yes, that is an entrance to the sea. Most open water here leads to the sea. It’s how the water foxes get around. They almost never leave the water unless they have to.”

“So all the foxes in the water-clan travel this way?”

“Yep”

“What about the other clans?”

“Well the sky-clan has very light bones so that they easily run fast and climb weaker trees. Nature-clan foxes are taken care of by the forest. It will literally lure small animals to the Fox. The Fire-clan doesn’t feel hot or cold. They have very strong temperature control and resistance. The Earth-clan, My clan, has the strongest physical and the earth will try to give us a shelter in her hills. All foxes in the Water-clan breath underwater since that is where all their cites are. They are also strong swimmers and the only clan with fully established cites.”

He started towards the door to head out. "Come on its time to go. Maybe you can watch the chaos of the siblings making dinner."

\-----------------------

It was hard to watch them cook dinner. All the weird things each person brought. The only normal thing was the bird Luis brought. The frogs and fish on the table were courtesy of Atlantis. Veronica had brought a mouse, but not a normal one. OH NO. She brought a fire mouse, a mouse ALWAYS on fire even when dead. Marco forgot and caught a handful of bugs and quickly got a basket of berries. Adam had a mole. A MOLE. Like one that lives underground.

Once seated it was awkward. Allura and Coran were at least trying the food. Luis had given up his bird saying that "I know you wolves and Lions eat only certain meats."

Atlantis was talking about somebody named Blue. He was mostly get talking to talk. until Adam interrupted him. "There's another reason we called you here. One is the treaty between our people, But also the galra has started the fox hunt again."


	4. Dinner Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At dinner, some new information has just been released.

"There's another reason we called you here. One is the treaty between our people, But also the Galra has started the fox hunt again." Allura's eyes grew and the word 'Fox Hunt". But the wolves were never taught that term. Many questions floated in the air. An answer only is given once Allura calmed a little. "Yes, the galra hasn't done this in over a hundred years Since Honerva was empress and head of elemental research."

One question hung heavy in the air. "Whats a fox hunt and who is Honerva?"

Veronica was the on to answer this time. "The Fox Hunt is when the Galra tore apart our cities and captured those they wanted, and killed the rest to keep their mouths shut." The air was tense. Buzzing and waiting for the next person to talk. surprisingly Atlantis was the one to talk next. "Honerva was an outsider here to learn more about elemental powers. She learned under my great-grandfather after he retired. At the time she had just got engaged to Zarkon and was heading some very dangerous experiments. When my great-grandfather found out he kicked her out and banned her from ever coming to the fox kingdom again. She was outraged, so her and her new husband attacked and killed thousands. Those she did keep alive she experimented on until they died. She Really wanted to be elemental like the foxes."

"Wait so the foxes were an actual kingdom, not some weird tribe thing."

Coran spoke up this time. " Actually! The foxes did have its own kingdom, although small, it was very very respected for its magical power and the intensive magical research it does." Coran was beaming proud of his knowledge. “ But that didn’t last After Honvera was banished she Ofer the whole Galra empire to attack. The foxes were spread to the winds and have never gotten the whole kingdom together again.”

Luis looked up “ We’ve recently found out how Zarkon has lived this long. He’s using an ancient spell, one Honvera took when she left and modified. It’s a spell used to age young animals before winter so they can survive.”. “ But the spell can only be used be nature elementals so she had to modify use it.” Marco butted in. “ Honvera is a fire type. So she modified the spell to use life as a source of life and keep anyone the spell has been cast on alive as long as they have a fire.”

“So what do we do?” Shiro questioned.

“ We’re looking to create a treaty together and work together to finally take down the Galra. We have been watching this war for too long. We plan on sending Lance and Sismo with you discuss with your king and president."

\----------------

The guest house was buzzing. The Voltron crew getting ready to leave. The Lance in fox form and Sismo silently watching from the sidelines. It was decided that the group is to pack the rest of the night and then leave in the morning. After finishing packing they fell asleep.

The sun rose. Casting golds, oranges, and reds across the beach. The group was shifted outside waiting for the rest to come out. So far all they're waiting for is Pidge and Coran, both hustling around to gather all the information they gained on the trip. Sismo just waited calmly. The new information bit at his tongue but he waited for the rest of their guests to be ready.

Finally, Pidge and Coran came out large backpacks hanging heavily on their backs. Sismo smiled and opened the floodgates on his information.

"It was decided that the safest way to return you to your kingdoms would be through the sea. You will travel with Lance to the Water-clans capital. Then spend the night there before being brought to your respective kingdoms.

Pidge and Keith groaned in unison. The water. terrible and wet water. It short-circuited tech and soaked a person to chill to the bone. An offended Lance shot a little water at them. Keith almost hissed like a cat and backed up, leaving pidge to fend off the water attack.

"Well don't just stand there start moving! No reason to sit and mope all day. I really don't like this either." Sismo started off trying to motivate the group, but just ended up just grumbling the last part. Lance was twitching at the front. A mess with the amount of time it was taking to get in the water. He finally yipped loudly and darted for the water. Before he could get a paw in the water. The clear blue water parted. A wall of crystal water rose to both sides. The path went on until the water was taller than Shiro. Sitting on the ocean floor was an old trolley car. Its old red paint chipped and rusted. coral and seaweed grow on its side. On each row of seats was an entrance sealed by some membrane to keep the water out. Lance hoped in going through one of the membranes to the very far right. He looked back and turned around to lay in the seat. There were only six rows. Hunk and Pidge sharing one in the back. Their conversation on some project contained by the high bus like seats. Coran sat right in front of the pair trying to add to the conversation. Shiro, Allura, and Sismo all took their own seats and glared when Keith was looking for his own seat. Keith was forced to sit up front with a startled Lance.

With all the passengers in the trolley seated and somewhat settled the water above chased back into place. The force violently shook the trolley a dislodged it from the sea floor. Moving. The trolley is moving farther into the ocean. The light glinted in water and pointed out the fish below as shiny silver blobs traveling the ocean floor. Underwater was beautiful, but fear crept into the hearts of the Voltron crew and Sismo. Invisible threats to break the membrane came with every small movement the trolley made towards the capital of the Water-clan."

\------------------------

Moonlight shone down. Its light brighter in this area than most, but still the shadows moved a twisted till two figures came out facing each other.

"Voltron has been lead into the Ocean, But I have a confirmed location on the foxes capital." A female voice said.

A pleased hum was her answer Before her partner actually answered. His deep gravelly voice the only sound to float on the air. " Good. Give me the location and I may consider sparing you for later missions."


	5. Biolumina

Light shining through the water warmed the waters and cast a warm glow over on creatures gliding through the water. The membrane in front as clear as the glass at the aquarium. Brilliant blues and greens dominated this new area. A curious turtle swimming close and grazed the edge of the trolley. Sliver parts as a school of fish parts for the trolley to pass. Keith sat in the front seat with Lance. He tried to sit with Shiro or another person, but the older members of the group, and Sismo, all wanted to be left alone. With a quick look, he finds lance staring out the window longing in his eyes.

"You love the ocean that much?" It was a Question even Keith wasn't expecting. It was sly, slipping out at the first opportunity it got in a quiet whisper. Hoping only one would notice its escape. Clearly, it failed. Blue eyes stare into Keith. Searching for something unknown. The fox blinked his longing changing and mixing with something else. _It's my home_ The whisper didn't travel on the air, but straight into Keith's head. His eyebrows shot up and he reared his head back. "Why didn't you tell us you could talk!" He whisper-shouted. _Never said I couldn't. Y'all just assumed that I couldn't talk, and Just easier to let Sismo do all the talking._ Lance scooted closer to Keith and laid his head on Keith's leg. _When I'm called from the city. It's hard to find a time to go swimming._ Lance's fur settled over Keith's leg with the fox. The fluffy mass warming Keith's leg and heart. A tentative hand reached out, but retracted between it could do anything.

"What's it like?...in the underwater cities I mean?" A small giggle stirred from the fox. "How do foxes even breath underwater?" It exploded into a laughing fit. Lance wiggled and moved about as he laughed, but it was cut short when he fell off the bench. He fell with an ungraceful yelp and jumped back up with a scowl. _I blame you._ "Can you at least answer my questions?" 

_Maybe._

"Please?"

_no._

"Please?!"

_Fine._

Lance grumbled as he settled back down on Keiths leg.

_The cities are beautiful. So bright and lively. The only threats are sharks and other big predators trying to eat the kits, but they're easy to case off or stop. The older kits play a game where they taunt the sharks and make them run into rocks and other large objects. It's really fun. I come from the capital, Biolumina, the largest city. It's protected by Blue, The Ocean Mother. She the main god in the Water-clan religion... oh I'm rambling. Sorry, I like talking about my home._ Lance seemed to sink even further into Keith's leg.

"It's fine. I like to learn about other cultures."

_Could you tell me about where you're from?_ "I was born way south in the Calidum montis, but I was brought into the forest by the capital by my father when I was still a pup." Keith looked down to see Lance in the middle of a large yawn. "Is my life story that boring?" _What! No! I'm just tired from having to arrange to have a trolley here to pick you guys up and all extra stuff too._ "Like what?" _Making sure that there was actually a place for you when we got to Bioluminia._ "you're the one that manages that?" _Yea._ He yawned again. _I'm gonna take a nap._ Lance slurred as he drifted off.

Keith smiled. The fox in his lap looked so peaceful and warm. He finally brought his hand up and touched the silky fur. It was like a small cloud, white snow. A marshmallow dipped in chocolate with blue sprinkles. It was a sweet moment that only Keith would know about.

\----------------------------

Keith opened his eyes blurred with sleep when he felt the trolley shutter. He looked out the window. A large gate was in front of them. The shutter was the trolley stopping so the guard could look at the sigil on the front. It gave a good chance to look at the gate. the top had two statues, one was a mermaid and the other was a normal person. The mermaid was beautiful her long hair pulled back in many intricate braids. Her tail was long but only went down to half the height of the gate, by the end of her tail was many different kinds of sea animals. The other women, The normal person, Had short hair topped with large ears. She held a spear that made the top of the gate with the mermaids trident. On her side was foxes of all sizes, The largest was the one at her hip. It had the same large ears as the women, a large build and two tails.

_Beatiful isn't it?_ Keith nodded the statues looked so well craved. The gate just radiated strength. _They're the founders of the Water-clan. They were also mates. The mermaid is Nayade. The Fox is Zorra. Sometimes they're called the mothers of the Water-clan._

The trolley started moving again going farther into the city. People moved about in the city. Some mermaids or regular people, other in fox form or in some half form. The streets were lively and buzzing with activity. Children were playing and adult working and trading with others for a living. Ahead was a large palace, it looked to be made of coral and part of the seabed. It reached up into the waters higher than the whole city. The windows were carved into the walls and had people and foxes lazily drifting out of the palace.

the trolley set down in the courtyard in front of the palace. Lance stepped over Keith and hopped out of the trolley. Once his paws were on the ground, a large air bubble formed around the trolley. He looked at the others and nodded that they come out. The membrane in the windows of the trolley rolled up to allow them to get out easier.

Once everyone was out, Lance started walking the bubble coming with him. The wolves and lions had no choice but to follow. He walked into the palace where there was the same membrane in the entrance. Inside the palace was void of water and seemed to be a large air pocket. The bubble popped once everyone was inside. As Lance continued to walk the guards he pasted would stiffen and stand taller. He walked through the maze of a palace with marvelous grace. Every being expect the ones following him moving to the side as he walked.

A hallway opened up with large doors on both sides. Each door lead to a room for each person. _Dinner is in an hour. There are clothes in each closet wear them._ With that said the fox turned around and walked away. Leaving the group shocked standing in the hallway. "HE CAN TALK?!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help me with naming I give each species like a language root.  
> Alteans- Swedish   
> Galra-Russian  
> Humans-Latin  
> Foxes-Spanish 
> 
> I forgot if I explained this but Foxes can be any species but with a fox animal form, so it's very hard to find a Fox unless they are in fox form.


End file.
